Building Bonds
by Maiyay
Summary: Gary is the son of a washout richman who marries a girl from the wrong side of the tracks. Meaning, Mr. Smith had no income coming from his wife. And to make matters worse he's running the business to ruins. Gary takes over, knowing he might fail but not so surprisingly he's getting somewhere. One day he comes across a familiar intern. How exciting. Lemons Later.


**Author's Notes: This idea popped up after reading up on Gary's profile. Hehe :3 I'm sorry I haven't been working on my other fanfics. My mind is always racing with ideas. I know once this first chapter is published it will be out of my mind. Sadly if i really like it, I might actually post another chapter. Until then. I'm sorry. Enjoy this fanfic. **

**Summary: **If you guys never knew about Gary's background. You will now. Gary is the son of a washout richman who marries a girl from the wrong side of the tracks. Meaning, Mr. Smith had no income coming from his wife. And to make matters worse he's running the business to ruins.  
Gary takes over, knowing he might fail but not so surprisingly he's getting somewhere.  
One day he comes across a familiar faced intern. How exciting.

**Warning: **Male/Male relationships. **They are all in character! NO OOC! If you think Pete is too girlish, too bad. It's how i portray him to be. If you don't like it, then LEAVE! (-_-)**

**Disclaimer:_ I Don't Own Bully, Rockstar Games does._**

* * *

Chapter 1

It seemed like a normal day for Mr. Smith. Endless piles of paperwork, Roger pestering him on his mannerisms and some jazz, and just the plain ole' world with nothing interesting him. Picking up his mug of hot instant hot chocolate he sipped slowly savouring the taste the only way he knew how, loud gulps. For two reasons. One, he liked the attention he got from Roger. It was funny how Roger's body squirmed from the sound. The sight of it was priceless. It always brought him to chuckle at times. And two, he liked the sound. Weird, yes. But it was the simple things that caught his interest. So why stop now? It kept his severe mischeivous thoughts from reigning. Sure, there were some mischievous thoughts he acted out on but, it was puny and petty. No harm done. But he wished there was harm done though. He wanted someone to wade in pain and beg for no more. To watch them wallowing in pain and anguish. To watch what he'd get out of it. To watch what would happen. To see how "hard" some men put themselves to be, before he broke them to pieces. And all they'll be is a endless path of glass waiting to either to be swept up, or left alone.

"Sir."

"Yes, Rogelio." Gary said rolling the "r" off his tongue. He knew how much that nickname bothered Roger.

"Sir, my name is Roger, not Rogelio." "It is in Spanish." "True, but I'm not Spanish. And I would appreciate it if you would respect me Sir." "Hm? What was that? Sorry I'm allergic to people who are full of it." Gary bluntly stated.

"Moving on, we have a new intern."

"Really? I thought these brats were done epically failing at trying to apply for this modelling agency."

"Sir, I think it would be the best thing to approach them in a nicer manner. It would greatly increase the ratings we already have to a whole 'nother level."

"You know, the best thing you should do is act like a man and beg and plead and embarrass yourself for my entertainment. That way I wouldn't have half a mind to fire your tush back to wence you came from."

"Right. He'll be arriving soon. Please behave yourself. This new intern is believed to be very attractive and what people say these days, "sexy cute"."

Gary connected his fingers and grunted a "fine, as long as you shut the fudge up".

"Yo Rogelio, Where did you get your clothes?"

"Sears Sir. Why?"

"Because I think I'm gonna dress like a homo for halloween. Can I borrow your clothes?"

Gary got the reaction he wanted from Roger and smiled to himself earning himself a sigh from Roger trying to compulse himself.

Gary's sensitive ears heard footsteps approaching the door being welcomed by a knock. "Come in." Gary responded in a deep tone.

The intern gulped and walked in the door hesitantly.

Gary's mind sky-rocketed, but kept his usual strict demeanor. _'Femmeboy?' _He observed the new figure that stood before him. Pete was still small, as expected but had a slimmer body. His skin really shiny than before and looked like it was as frail as usual, his hair was the same style with some locks still leaping over his forehead, as well as those small slender fingers fiddling with each other. He understood why he was described as "sexy cute" Wow. He looked the same but, something about him changed.

"I am so sorry I'm late. My name is Peter Kowalski. But please call me Pete. Its a pleasure to meet you." he said with a gentle smile.

That was it. His voice deepened, just a smudge though. He still bet if he kicked him in the balls he'd squeal a girlish groan. '_Oh please lie to me Femmeboy. I'm craving to cause some havoc.'_

"Sit down Mr. Kowalski." Gary sternly said.

Pete bit his bottom lip and takes a seat and waits to hear what the other would say. The man sitting before him in his office didn't look to happy. Man, he knew he shouldn't of stopped at Burgers for lunch. But, he was so hungry and didn't have time to go all the way home. He didn't have any transportation but the bus, or Constantinos, his roomate dropping him off from time to time. Geez, and here he wore the best of clothes and made so many plans for this job. And he screwed up.

"Gum?"

Pete shook his head politely. "No thank you. I don't really chew gum." he said with a smile.

Gary shrugged and puts it back in his pocket. "I'm your new manager," Roger's eyebrows furrowed at the lie his boss portrayed. What was that about? "There are three rules. One. Do what I say. Two. Don't question my methods. Three. Don't fall in love with me. You got that?"

On the outside Gary looked drop dead serious, but on the inside, he found this absolutely ecstatic, and amusing. He was gonna have some fun jerking femmeboy around.

Pete was confused with the last rule but nods and smiles happily. "I completely understand sir." he said cheerfully. He was eager to see how this guy would work with him.

"Don't get so pumped up with me. It makes me think you have a motive. That face of yours would fool anyone on how weird you look. Plus the last time I saw a face like yours I threw it at a banana. I'd probably even killed an annoying knat or spider crawling all over it." Gary charasmatically chanted. "Anyways, we don't have all day, you have photo shoot in 20 minutes." Gary stood up walking to the door with Roger opening the door for him and Pete.

Pete at first didn't like what his manager had said about his face. Partly because it made no sense but shook it off and stood up leaving the room with him. Before he left Roger gave him an assuring smile that caused Pete's heart to flutter. That helped alot and he smiled back.

Gary and Pete walk down the hallway in complete silence. They didn't have much to say. Both of them received winks from Gary's employees. Gary not so surprisingly ignored them and popped his gum a couple times. He didn't mind attracting people but he wasn't in the mood for relationships or other people at the moment. Maybe a "no strings attached" relationship but that's it. Sadly in the modeling business there were more men then women, which bothered him. It often made him get agitated. Right now, he wanted to mess with his femmeboy.

Pete smiled kindly to all those who winked at him. He had never payed much attention to dating since his father made sure he stayed focused on work and nothing else. And well, he wasn't ready to date right now. Sure he wanted a family and such but...He didn't know. He just wasn't ready yet.

They arrived in the parking lot and got inside of Gary's red sports car and they start driving down the highway on their way to Pete's photoshoot.

Pete just stared out the window as Gary drove. It was nice being able to just relax like this, feeling like there was no worries to be found in the moment. What a revelation.

"I take it you're not the talkative type?"

Pete nods a bit. "I don't really talk. I'm more of the shy type I suppose." he said as he continued to look out the window.

"You sure as flop don't look like it. But you really should break out of that shell of yours. It's not very attractive. I find it amazing your little lady friend's clock doesn't tick off."

"I suppose so but I'm single so I don't really mind. I like my shell since my father says dating is a distraction." Pete said as he glanced over at Gary.

"It can be, but at your age it's important but don't think that it's a obligation. It's just nice when stressed out there's someone there to encourage you and help you blow off steam. And since your young and hormonal it will be difficult dealing with that on your own."

Pete smiled. "I suppose I am young, if you call twenty-four that but no one in this entire world can "excite" me so I have no worries yet. I happen to find modeling to be a world of pretty faces and boring personalities." he sighed as his gaze drifts out the window.

'_That's what you think, Femmeboy'_

"You know what kid, I like you. But not your butt."

Pete chuckles at Gary's comment. "That's a first I've heard someone say that to me. Thanks I think."

"I'm not trying to be like other agents but don't get used to it though. I'm not one for encouraging all the time. Only if needed. You know what I mean."

"I understand. Umm, I didn't get your name."

"The name is Garreth Smith. But only call me Garreth, when no one can hear you."

Pete nods and then noticed they had arrived.

Both get out of the car and head into the building ready for the photo shoot with complete silence floating around them.

Arriving at there destination of the set the director widens his graceful eyes to see Mr. Smith here. "Oh Mr. Smith, its a pleasure having you here." "Pleasure is all mine." "What do I owe this wonderful meeting." The director batted his eyes. "I'm just overseeing the new interns first photo shoot. He's very shy. Do try to make him feel comfortable." "Anything for you Mr. Smith," The director cheerfully placed his hand on Pete's arm."Hello darling, today were having 10 main photo's of teen women's requests. The photos will be with Mr. Smith. You don't mind doing sexual poses with him do you?"

Pete glanced over at Gary worriedly. He was a bit nervous since he never done such poses before or how to make it look real enough for the camera. "Uh, I suppose I'm ready for anything sir."

"Good." The director said clapping his hands and pulling Pete to the dressing room telling him what to wear.

Pete was having second thoughts about this. He knew Garreth would probably toss him and he'd be looking for another manager by the end of the day._ 'What am I going to do...?'_ he thought in a frantic panic.

Gary sighs. He just had to do this photoshoot just this once, so that men wouldn't bother Pete becuause of his looks, orders from his father. Gary leaned on the wall considering on how Pete is gonna feel about this. Probably nervous as ever since he was the shy type in a shell. Gary crookedly smiled. At least he was the only one who knew about it, and he could probably make Pete uncomfortable and play with his mind.

After a lady finishes Pete's make-up she hands him a see through white undershirt and red skinny jeans. "When your done dressing go on the set." Pete nodded and she left with a smile. Pete looked at himself in the mirror. He wondered if he would be good enough. Like, there are tons of models more attractive than he could ever be. What makes him so special? He's clumsy, awkward, easily embarrassed, and...he didn't know... He got dressed and heads out to the set.

Upon arriving at the set, seeing Gary there he felt his head spin almost instantly. _'Why is he on set and shirtless... What is going on...!?' _

_Stupid question Pete, stupid question..._

"I see the prince finally decided to leave his chambers."

Pete looks down as he couldn't look up at Gary. Not like that. "I see... So I'll be posing with you in this photoshoot...?"

Gary places his hand on his shoulders saying, "I know it's uncomfortable, but keep your focus on doing your best. Your a great model, even though you're looks are weird but your going to have to ride over bumps to reach your destination. It's not easy, but you can do it. And at least it's me your doing these with and not some horny sadistic playboy going over the boundries. So man up alright?" Gary **feigned** being concerned.

Pete snaps as he listened to Gary's encouraging words. His eyes seemed to sparkle just a bit as he nodded. "Okay I'll do my best!" he said ready and fully focused on doing the photoshoot. He didn't think so little words would have such an impact on him. _'My new manager Garreth will be my inspiration to head to the top...!'_

Gary nods popping his gum and both of them hear the director say, "Okay! The first pose is from Jessica in the U.k. : Mr. Smith holding up Mr. Kowalski's wrist in the air, with his other hand wrapped around his waist, while Mr. Kowalski is blushing. Now I know it's going to be hard to blush but if you can't we'll fix your cheeks. But try now to make it all natural, Hm?"

Pete looks over at Gary as he felt as he could faint on the spot. He closes his eyes slightly and glanced at the director. "Okay I understand. I'll do my best to make it look as natural and real as possible." he said before looking at Gary.

Gary nods and does as the director says against the white wall staring deeply into his eyes. He wondered why he was putting so much effort into this. Hm? Interesting. He was getting an adrenaline rush and helping Femmeboy would suffice the little demonic thoughts gorging in his mind. But he felt something else behind it though. Almost like it was soft and right as rain. Ugh. How annoying. He really hoped there was nothing behind his rare act of kindness he was about to commit. "Pete."

Pete swept his gaze up at Gary upon hearing his name. His face turns a deep red as he wasn't expecting such a close face to face photo. He realized he wouldn't have to fake a blush as this became the one situation he'd blush in. "Why so close...?" he says softly so it wouldn't mess up the photoshoot.

"Your doing a great job, but to help you out I'll have to say some things. Is that alright with you?" Gary said with constant flashing going on surrounding the two perfect figured bodies.

Pete nods yes as he remembers the rules Gary told him back at the office. He was still nervous but did his best to relax for the cameras.

"That was wonderful! That pose is finished." Gary lets go and pats Pete on his head popping his gum. "You did great Pete." "Go in the dressing rooms huns and the ladies will hand you both your outfits. Hurry up now, I don't want to lose the energy that's still here." says the director winking. "See you on the otherside." Gary stated going in a different dressing room to change into the next outfit.

Pete nodded as he headed to the dressing room to get changed into his next outfit which was a pink long sleeved buttoned down shirt and pink panties. He looks in the mirror after changing before heading out on set. _'I wonder what kid of pose I'm posing with Garreth...'_

Gary headed back to the set topless with a whistle hanging off his chest. _'Man, I wonder what other perverted things the director has for Femmeboy.' _

Pete walks over towards Gary on set. "Wow that's an amazing outfit they gave you. It's alot better than mine..." he said turning more red than before. He could only imagine what their pose would be this time.

Gary's gum doesn't pop this time and he's flabbergasted. _'This is just priceless. Femmeboy is wearing pink. I think I'm gonna die of laughter.'_ "Wow, interesting." Gary carefully stabilized his tone of voice. "Okay huns Sherri from Scotland: Mr. Smith wrapping his arms from behind Pete groping. Pete with lustfilled demeanor expression placing his hand on Mr. Smith trying to stop him."

_'As much as this tempts me to override my "behaviour" I gotta play nice, for now.'_ "Don't you think these photos are a little personal?" "What gave it away?" The director winked. "What do you think about this Pete?"

Pete looked down as he didn't want to do these type of photos. He glanced up at Gary as his cheeks turned very red. "I really can't do any more of these photos. They are very embarrassing." he says as he glanced down again.

"So it's settled, Mr. Kowalski's done with this." Gary said sternly to the director. "You can't possibly be serious!" The director exclaimed stopping over to the two. "As serious as that rash." "Mr. Smith!" "Pete isn't comfortable with this, and unless you can convince him otherwise shut up." Gary said sternly. What is this? He actually felt good defending Femmeboy. First encouraging, now defending him? This was getting annoying, really, really annoying.

Pete's heart skipped a beat. "You don't have to uh... I'll do this last one okay..." he insisted. He didn't want him to get into an argument with the director. He didn't want to do these photo's but seeing the other defend him was really nice.

"One last one." Gary said popping his gum towards the director.

"Very well, but that means were going to have to do something different." The director said deviously. Gary raised his eyebrow.

"A sexual pose if you please."

"Why not just close contact without that. Something sappy?" Gary cooed.

"If you can convince me Mr. Smith." The director said smirking wider.

Gary grabbed the director's hand and pulled him into a private area.

* * *

It had been a half an hour since the two were gone. Pete was worried. If only he didn't get so embarrassed and shy at the photos he'd have this photoshoot done and done. Why was he such a, loser?

Pacing back and forth his mind began playing out what might've happened. He saw Gary and the director laughing at him, just waiting till he left as a sick joke. A prank. That's probably what happened. What was he thinking? Like he could be a model for one of the most popular modelling agencies in America.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Kowalski?" Gary asked.

"Y-you're here." Pete said happily almost on the verge of tears.

Gary was confused. _'What happened to Femmeboy?'_ "Of course I'm here. Sorry about the wait, that director was hard to persuade."

Pete wiped his round, brown almost waterfilled eyes with the sleeve. "I-I'm glad you didn't leave me."

"I would never do that. I told you, I'm your manager." _'Seems he hasn't changed being a crybaby.'_

Pete nodded. _'I'm ashamed I thought that way about Garreth. I better make it up to him.'_

The director arrived blushing hostily and said, "U-umm just an embrace."

Pete blinks as he looks at the director. _'What happened?'_

"Cue the rain water!" The director shouted.

Gary gently pulled Pete close and embraced him leaning his forehead against Pete's.

Pete blushed a bit as he tries not to look up at Gary. He wonders if this is normal for most models these days.

"Pete."

"Uh...yes Garreth...?" Pete said feeling his mind become hazy from the close proximity.

"You're not the only model doing these poses with managers. Lately fan-people have been kidnapping model's thinking there single. So managers and models are being photoed fake incidents saying there not single. Some type of romance scandal's within the model and agents. So stop moping and act the part would yah." Gary hugged Pete a bit tighter giving him comfort, and not so surprisingly, it worked.

"I suppose it makes sense but..." Pete said relaxing a bit. _'Why is he so calm? And if that was the reason for the photo shoot then why not put me in pictures with girls?'_

"And if your wondering why it's not with girls, its because the kidnapers are male so..yeah."

Pete pouted a bit as he felt Gary was reading his mind. "I get it so don't worry so much. Lets just finish this up before my cheeks fall off." he said. We can agree he had endured enough embarrassment for one day.

"Are you enjoying this?"

"I am not enjoying this! Its very embarrassing and such."

"If you say so." Gary cooed making his hot breath hit Pete's ear.

Pete blushed deeply as he looks down. He then glanced up at Gary once again wondering why he felt a sudden happiness being close to the other.

"Okay just stay like that for 2 more minutes and you're all done."

Pete gulped as he wished the next two minutes would hurry and go by. He wanted to run and hide.

"Pete calm down. It'll be over quick alright."

"Okay..." he said as he relaxes for the pictures. Pete wonders what kind of people would want to kidnap models anyway. But, little did he know he was about to find out.

"Almost there, now Mr. Smith could you give us a lustful expression."

Gary nodded and looked at Pete with a lustful expression.

Pete's eyes widen a bit as his cheeks get slightly pink. He didn't like this kind of picture taking.

"Mr. Kowalski, now make a lustful expression back."

Pete wasn't sure how to but he did his best. It turned out to be more of an innocent lustful look.

The director clicked his tongue in irritation. That wasn't what he was looking for. "Try and think of someone you want to have sex with so badly to make a better lustful face."

"I never thought of anyone like that. I kind of have a rule against it."

"Then think of someone you find attractive to you, on your wedding night after you guys get married." Gary cooed.

Pete tried his best and instantly Gary (Garreth. Just making it clear) came into mind as he gave his best lustful gaze possible.

The director smiled. "Perfect now keep that energy."

Flashes surrounded Gary and Pete once again. And for some reason Gary felt some weird energy coursing through his body. What was happening to him? His wall of being impenetrable had a small crack in it. He looked through that small crack to see whom dared. But saw nothing. Yet smelled Pete's scent. What was going on with him?

Pete was as calm as ever until he noticed that the photo shoot was over. He then dashed for the dressing room to change his clothes. His mind felt as if he'd pass out. His body, trembling and his thoughts, racing like crazy. _'Why did I have to do this...? I want to go home...' _

Gary finished dressing and waited for Pete to finish dressing while popping his gum. His mind was racing thinking why Pete ran off like that. It seemed like he was okay with it. Oh well. But for some dumb reason it hurt Gary's pride. Why? He had no idea.

Pete returned after changing with his gaze towards his feet. His mind was telling him all these odd things and he didn't wish to listen. _'I remember Garreth had rules. I can't develop feelings for him like this... I know I can't since it's a rule...' _

"Mr. Kowalski...?"

"Yes sir." he said in a low tone.

"I know it was embarrassing to you but you have shake it off or it's gonna bother you alot."

"I understand." Pete sighed. _'Why isn't Garreth embarrassed by it? I mean, were both guys...Isn't he uncomfortable as well?'_

"Alright, I'll take you home."

Pete nodded as he followed close behind Gary. He guessed he'd have to grow up and just accept it. If Garreth wasn't bothered by it and moved on, so would he. Unintentionally he was brought out of his thoughts to see someone following them. He decided to ignore it since it was a parking lot and the person could just be going to their car. However, he then found himself pulled into Gary's car seeing him take out a Akay-47.

"Come out now, or you'll die this day."

Pete blinks a bit as he looks at Gary. "Are you crazy!? Don't just pull out a weapon on random people!"

The person ignores Gary and stays hidden.

"Shut up and stay shut up, there's someone around and it's not a friendly atmosphere." Gary said narrowing his eyes.

Pete sighed as he noticed someone opening the door opposite to where Gary was standing. He was going to say something but he remembered Gary just said to shut up.

Meanwhile the first person hiding away began throwing knives and bullets to keep Gary distracted.

Gary saw through the deception and pulled Pete out of the car and makes a run for it shooting behind them. At least he knew those crooks won't get anywhere. They didn't have his keys.

Pete runs a bit as Gary had pulled him along. He wasn't sure what was going on. _'Could Garreth be involved in a crime...?'_

Endless steps behind them made Pete's heart beat in anxiety. He was really scared. This type of thing never happened to him before. Usually people might find this thrilling and adventurous, not him. He just wanted a easygoing life. Was that so much to ask for? Life for him was always involved in some kind of drama. Whether it be family related, or just a innocent bystander. Somehow he was always introduced and stuck in it.

The men hop into their own vehicle and chase after the two. Their faces were covered in black marks across their faces like people in football. Were they rebels?

Gary swifly took out his cell phone dialing."Rogelio get your buttocks over here now, 5678 durby avenue on the corner it's happening again like 06." "Sir-"

Gary hung up and made it to a corner and hurriedly pushed Pete to the wall in an embrace making it look like teens making out. So the men past them assuming just that. "Don't get tired just yet."

"They were shooting at us. Did we mess up or are you involved in something dangerous?" He wasn't tired since he took a morning jogs, so he was pretty much in shape.

"Kidnappers."

Was he serious? Kidnappers?! He didn't know this type of thing could happen so quickly. "What will we do?"

"Well firstly, don't be scared. Panicking and being scared are going to get you killed."

Pete bit his lip and as he was beginning to relax his shoulder was welcomed to a bullet painfully grazing upon it.

"Fudge." Gary didn't think and carried Pete bridal style down the street. But once he had the chance to turn around he shot a bullet inbetween the man's eye. He smiled crookedly seeing the figure fall in depth surrounded by blood. _'Bullseye_'

Meanwhile Pete froze. That was too horrible to watch. Let alone hear. It was too much. If he'd known this was going to happen he would've never signed up for this. But he knew he couldn't quit. His father would be disappointed in him. And he didn't like that idea. But if his father knew the danger he'd probably make him quit.

While running Gary spotted the car with the back door open and sped up his pace. He skillfully shoved Pete in the car and waited for Roger to turn around.

In the meantime Gary is endlessly welcomed to bullets and hides behind a postbin thats red and junk waiting for them to stop. This is why he hated managing at times. He clearly recalled these dangerous situations amusing, when it wasn't him. His fists clenched in satisfaction. At least he got to kill someone. It was such a rush, a thrill. Almost like he could've been high. Too bad he didn't get to see his expression. It really would've been a treat, a reward for doing his good deed for the day.

Sirens brought Gary out of his thoughts making the gunshots stop. He slowly poked his head out to see the men gone, replaced with Roger's car. Briskly he approached the car and slipped in. He turned his head to see blood seeping out of Pete's shoulder onto his shirt. It seemed like Pete hadn't realized he had been shot. "Don't move."

Pete didn't question anything and nodded but felt himself feeling a little dazed from losing blood.

Roger drove off and took the long easy way so they weren't introduced to a bumpy path.

"Don't look down either, tell me about your hobbies, things you enjoy." Gary said taking a clean cloth, alcohol and bandage in the compartment at the top.

"I don't have any hobbies anymore. My time is consumed by modeling. I don't enjoy them much because I'm told it's a distraction and a waste of time." he said closing his eyes. It was clear his father had a deep pull over his life.

"Nonsense, now what is it that you like." Gary said cleaning Pete's wound.

Pete didn't respond as he lost consciousness for a moment. He honestly didn't like anything. Little did he know he actually liked one thing and it was Gary.

Gary shook Pete and woke him up, "You can't fall asleep yet."

Pete opens his eyes a bit looking at Gary and nods a bit in response.

After a few minutes Gary stopped the bleeding, then proceeded to put alcohol on a cottonball while saying, "Tell me you're favorite things to do, like, say, eat, etc."

"I like to... eat sweets..., I like the color... silver..., like action... movies... I like..." he stops suddenly slowly blacking out again. Pete's grip on Gary was still tight. He wasn't fully unconscious yet.

"Squeeze as hard as you can. It's gonna sting alot, so inhale and exhale." Gary smoothly said placing the cottonball on Pete's wound gently.

Pete barely put a squeeze as the other placed the cotton ball on his wound. He didn't flinch or squirm.

"Hm? Seems you're not a wimp I thought you'd be." _'Seems femmeboy has gotten enough beat downs to man up'_

"A wimp has nothing to do with it. After highschool the feeling of pain left my body. It's really dangerous in most cases. But, I just don't feel it."

"Oh? So either you have that disease or you went through massive training. Which is it?"

"Training? Uh I guess...It wasn't my idea but I guess it comes in handy."

"Hm? Well as long as you're fine." Gary said tentively wrapping a bandage around Pete's wound.

"Yeah...Where are we going? Are you taking me back to my father?"

"Yep, it's gonna be a long ride. So you might as well get comfortable and dream."

Pete's gaze drifts out the window. He couldn't argue with seeing his father. He loved him but..Let's just say he didn't like staying with his father for long periods of time. Knowing he was attacked today would only make things worse. A flick to the back of his head made him turn towards Gary. "What was that for?"

"I mean't going to sleep dream, not daydream." Gary said popping his gum with hands behind his head.

"Okay." Pete said leaning back closing his eyes and instantly falling asleep.

"Since the kid is sleeping tell me what's happening Sir." Roger said. "Kidnappers." "Didn't the photos get taken?" "They weren't published yet." "I see. So were bringing the kid to his father for?" "His father requested an audience with his son, about a matter." "And that matter would be?" "I honestly don't know. But keep it down. Sleeping beauty has ears you know." "Sleeping beauty? Haven't heard you say something like that after- you know." "Yeah."

Pete was sound asleep dreaming of his life before becoming a model. It was more of a nightmare than a dream.

Gary starts to feel Pete's pulse speed up in his wrist. His gaze turns to Pete's face. It seemed like femmeboy was peaceful but he continued to watch in case he needed to wake him up.

* * *

"Did you rest enough?" Gary said seeing his little femmeboy wake up.

"Yeah! I did."

"That's some enthusiasm you got there."

"Its whatever. So are we at my father's place?"

"Yep, was waiting for you to notice." Gary said outside the car infront of Pete's window.

Pete gets out of the car and looks at Gary then turns to look at his father's house. "I guess we're going in?"

"Any day now."

Pete follows Gary inside with his head down. He didn't want to hear what his father would yell about this time.

"Something bothering you Mr. Kowalski?"

"I am perfectly fine. I just hate having to come here."

"Well, you're gonna have to give me your life story a different day." Gary said openning the door to let Pete in.

Pete walks inside as his eyes quickly began to dart about. He was expecting a long lecture and such. _'If I avoid direct contact he won't realize I was wounded...' _

Gary walks inside, closes the door and sits on a sofa to see Pete's father connecting his fingers staring at Pete at his desk.

Pete looks at his father with a quick glance. "Is there something you needed from me?" he asked slightly nervous.

"Have the photo's been taken?" Pete's father said with a scowl.

"Yes they have. Its was rather uncomfortable but they were taken."

Pete's father slammed his hand on the desk making Pete flinch a bit as he looks at the floor.

"I got a phone call from the director that they had to cut short on the photo's that you were uncomfortable with the photos. Is this true?" Pete's father said with anger in his voice.

"It was and it happened. I won't deny that they were very uncomfortable poses and such. Sorry if that upsets you."

"Didn't Mr. Smith explain to you what they were for?" his father said getting impatient.

"E-even so, I don't think pictures like that will stop such people. It wouldn't matter. The thrill of the chase would just make them attack even more. It was a pointless photo shoot."

"Did you just back talk me?" Pete's father Lawrence said as he stood up.

"I-I just told you what happened. Nothing more and nothing less."

"That's what I thought. Now Mr. Smith," Lawrence looked at Gary who returned the glance. "Because of my stupid son's interference he will have to be staying with you." "What? I don't have-" "You agreed to this so take up you're responsibility as his "manager"." "Alright." "What he needs are put in Roger's car. Of course I'll be sending both you and some money for personal items and groceries. It will be handsomely." "I appreciate the gesture but, send money for Peter. We're both business man, so everything is fine." "As you wish. Now Peter,"

"Yes father." he said not liking the idea his father just put out there.

"If you cause any trouble for Mr. Smith, you will receive 40 lashings. Is that understood?"

Gary's eyes widened. _'40 lashings?'_

"Yes I understand father. I'll be on my best behavior."

"You both may leave." Lawrence said turning around.

Gary wraps his arm around Pete's shoulder and dragged him out of there with no words to spare.

Pete was so glad to be able to leave. He didn't really want to stay any longer than needed. "I'm sorry if my father is forcing you to do this. You could quit if needed."

"Don't be stupid." Gary said popping his gum.

"So far everyone thinks I'm stupid..." he whispers.

"Never said you were, just think before you say something."

"If you say so. I'll try my best." Pete said glancing back as they drove away from his father's place.

* * *

They arrive at an medium sized house with two male dark middle school kids in front playing b-ball really well. "It might not be big but try and make the most of it hm?"

Pete nods as he looks around. He stayed a bit close to Gary as he had no clue where he was going from here.

The 2 kids Ghostin and Ru run up to Gary, confused on who this new intruder was. "Who's that?" Ghostin, the oldest twin said. "My client so be nice." "No problem, as long as nothing going 'on' we'll be good." Ru, the youngest twin said glaring at Pete. "Just for that you're both not getting dessert. Come along Mr. Kowalski." Gary said pulling Pete with him. "That's not cool Big bro." "Neither is the weather."

Pete looked down as he avoided eye contact with the two boys.

"What's up with you?" Gary said opening the door.

"Huh...Oh I was just in thought is all. Its nothing to worry about."

Gary walks to his room and opens it revealing a king-sized bed, and the normal room type. A desk, hardwood floor. "What's on your mind Pete?" Gary said taking off his shirt revealing a sexy fizzeek.

Pete looks around surprised. His cheeks turn red and heats up as he looks down. How many times did he have to see his managers sexy...I mean chest. "Uh... I'm just worried about my father. He really goes too far with his threats." he sighs.

"He just cares about you." Gary said sitting on his bed.

"All those lashes because he cares...!? Then I wished he'd hate me. Maybe it'd be much different."

"Well your mother's deceased and you're all he has. So he does just that so you know your boundries. He doesn't want to lose you."

Pete sighs to himself. "If you say so. There's no need for him to drag you down with me. It seem unfair." he mutters.

"There you go again not thinking before you speak." Gary patted a spot beside him saying 'come here'

Pete nervously walks over and sits beside him. "I didn't say anything bad. My father is really strict. One false move and he cuts you. Literally for me anyway."

"It's because he has you on a leash and when you don't do as he says he panics. So he uses pain to make you restrict yourself from questioning him. It might not seem like he cares but, he really does."

Pete chuckled a bit. "Its a good thing I don't feel anymore. It would be crazy if I could still feel his punishments up until now." he said smiling as he looks at his hands.

"So that's why you got a little cocky back there."

"I guess so. I sometimes forget he's the type to always carry a whip in his pocket."

"Hm? Kinky." Gary said chuckling softly.

"Not funny... I suppose he's always been like that. Ever since that day long ago."

"What day?"

"The day my mother passed. I was upset with him and had ran out into the woods. It began raining heavily and I was hiding under a tree. My mother was on her way home when lightening struck a tree and it landed on her car. At the same time the woods became so moist that it created a mud slide trapping me there for four days. My father almost loss his entire family in one day."

"What was it that drove you to run away?"

"My father slapped me for getting bad grades. I was irritated and hurt so I ran away.

Gary starts laughing his head off.

Pete closes his eyes. "You don't have to laugh."

"Sorry, just seemed like something you'd do."

Pete looks at Gary and stands up. "Well in accordance to your rules I should go find something to do. I wouldn't want to break any of the rules you've told me about." he said walking out the door.

Gary was so confused, what was femmeboy talking about?

Rules:

1. Do what I say. Check.

2. Don't Question my methods. Check.

3. Don't fall in love me...

_'Greeeeeat. Why do these situations happen to me?' Gary sighed_ and ran his fingers through his hair absent-mindedly. _'Oh well, I can mess with femmeboy's poor little heart till I break into a million pieces slowly dissipating through my fingers'_

* * *

Meanwhile the two kids are stalking Pete wondering why their older cousin is attracted to him.

"He's a stick." Ru said whispering to Ghostin. "Yeah man, and he looks like a girl to." Ghostin said whispering back. "Do you think big cuz is gettin' desperate?" "I don't know, but one things for sure, shrimptofu ain't doing nothing nasty with Gary."

Pete went outside and sat on the steps clearing his head a bit. _'If I fall for him he'll get upset. I have to stay focused on work only. Father would be pissed if I fell in love too... wait...!' _He thinks realizing if his father knew then he'd be separated from Garreth. He didn't want to but it was better than having him hate him.

"It looks like he regrettin' something." "Probably likin' big bro. Serves em' right." "Yeah..." "You ain't getting soft on me are you Ru?" "What if shrimptofu makes big bro really happy?" "Ah...I guess." Ghostin' said feeling selfish at what he said before. Ru and Ghostin' stand in front of Pete. "You have our permission." Ghostin' said looking away mad.

Pete looks up at the two boys. "Huh...? Permission for what exactly?" he asked as he had remembered the both of them glaring him down only moments earlier.

"To date and do whatever you guys do behind closed doors." Ghostin said. "But if you hurt him, we'll kill you." They both said glaring once again.

"Oh its not like that. Ga-I mean Mr. Smith says its against his rules to fall in love with him. So I am just following his orders. Besides, I am just out here for some air."

"He used the same method like always Ru." "Yeah, he's faking you out shrimptofu."

'_Shrimptofu?'_

"He does this everytime to see if you respect him enough to tell him the truth." Ghostin stated enthusiastically. "And to see if you really want him but it won't be easy shrimptofu." Ru said it the same. "Not at all." "You have to show him 3 things. Patience, being yourself, and most importantly self-control." "ARE YOU UP FOR THE CHALLENGE!?" they say in unison.

"I rather not persue him in such a way. It's not like me so please let's let the topic go."

"Up to you but, once you realize that do have the hots for him don't lead em' on." They both said the end in unison.

"I never thought I was leading anyone on. I'll do my best to keep my distance and not lead him on. If while I'm here I step out of line will you two toss a hint so I'll be able to notice before causing trouble?"

"Dang..." they both said in unison.

Pete sighed standing up as he walks back inside the house to sit in a nearby chair in the living room silently.

Gary walks into the living room shirtless with towel on his head. "What do you want to eat?"

Petee glanced up momentarily before quickly looking away. "Anything to eat is fine. I'm not a picky person."

"Well are you allergic to anything?"

"If I am allergic to anything it would be something I never heard of. So far anything I've eaten has been perfectly fine so no allergies to speak of."

"What are you are on your monthly?" Gary stood before him arm crossed leaning in his face.

"I have no clue what you mean."

"Is there something on my face that you can't look me directly in the eye when you speak to me?"

Pete ignores the question as he planned to form a gap between them. _'This is just business... just business...' _

"Did Ru and Ghostin say something to you?"

"They said nothing to me. I just feel we should stay to a strict business level of interaction."

"Whatever floats your applepie." Gary sighed walking to the kitchen.

Pete was glad the other didn't persue the issue any more. He needed this distance to keep from falling in love with his "manager".

* * *

After a large amount of time, Gary is finished fixing dinner and yells out to everyone to come to the kitchen.

Pete walks towards the dinner table waiting until everyone else sat before sitting himself.

Everyone arrived. By everyone Ru and Ghostin. They began chatting away on usual boys mind when at the age.

"What about you Mr. Kowalski?" Gary said munching on his food.

"Huh...?

"Ru and Ghostin' were asking to go to the park and play a water fight with our water guns. Would you like to join? And I don't take no for an answer."

"I don't really like playing games. Its never been something I enjoyed so I'll just watch from afar." Pete said. Pete totally lied.

"It's either that or we go to a hotspring where only two people can enter in certain sections. The boys won't want to hang with me or you in the spring which would mean me and you would be alone in there." Gary cooed.

"I don't want that either. You are driving me into a corner." Pete looked away. "A water gun fight it is. The springs is dangerous and not my thing either." He lied again. The hot springs was one of his favorite places to go.

"So it's decided, were going to the hotspring." Ru and Ghostin high-fived each other.

"But you just said-"

"In this family, our decisions are based on making others uncomfortable."

Pete sighs as he knew arguing would be breaking one of Gary's rules.

"Is the food to your liking?"

"Its very good. Thank you." he said not liking the idea of being alone with Gary in a hot spring.

"If you don't like it you can tell me the truth. I'm not necessarily the best cook out there."

"I don't mind eating it. I don't have to fear something dangerous is in it when I eat."

"Was that insult directed towards me or someone else?"

Pete finishes eating as he looks at Gary. "I wouldn't have touched the plate if that was the case. My father scares me when he says he's cooking."

"Why? The old coot can't cook?"

"That's the issue. He's an amazing cook but he tends to make things I hate. If he makes something I like I don't dare eat it. It's all a test."

"Wow. Well, it's time for bed kiddies." "I ain't a kid. I'm a man." Ghostin said offensively. "So you pay the bills?" "No." "Then you not a man." "How?" "A man is able to provide for his family and will stop at nothing to protect his family and those he cares about. And that means even dying for them." "Oh, okay. Let's go Ru." Ru nodded leaving with Ghostin.

Gary began to wash the dishes. "We're sharing the bed, sorry. Your father told me about your contact issues but, since I'm protecting you, you have to stay close."

Pete sat silently as everyone around him began getting ready for bed. His eyes drift over towards Gary as he was finding it real difficult to keep his distance. _'I'll have to use the cold shoulder technique to keep from breaking his rules...' _

Gary finishes and turns his gaze at Pete drying his hands. "There's a towel in the washroom. It might help you're contact issues."

Pete sighs as he wonders if he can get out of going to the hot springs tomorrow. _'Maybe I'll fake an illness.._'

Gary raised an eyebrow at the no response. He takes it upon himself to lean in Pete's face. "Anyone in there?"

Pete jolted back and falls over. "What did you do that for!?"

"You weren't responding." Gary said extending his hand to his vulnerable femmeboy.

Pete was hesitant before taking the other's hand. But as he pulled, it was a bit to hard and went flying into Gary's chest. The only thing running through his mind was, too close.

They were so close that they could feel each other's breath reach their neck.

Pete's face turns bright red as he jumped back quickly. "Uh... I-I'm sorry..."

"No problem." He then brushed past Pete to his room.

He left Pete rubbing his arm in the spot where there arms touched like it was bruised. "Why does it hurt, yet it tickles at the same time?" He was a bit frozen in place as he was nervous to sleep beside the other.

Gary plopped on his bed pondering why femmeboy was experiencing this. His heart was lonely that it was hypersensitive so it can sense emotions before it came into play. It was so strong it could perceive how people were before he even met them. And his heart`s target was him, Gary. He desperately tried to shake it off but it would just come back as fast as the speed of light. His thoughts drifted to thoughts of every human sense he could use thinking of that conclusion. So much for playing nice. Gary wasn't gonna be. He planned on was overriding what he should do, and practicing what he was going to do.

"Do you know where I will be resting tonight?" Pete asked as he stood by the door too worried and nervous to enter the room.

"Here beside me."

Pete nods as he slowly approached the other side of the bed. He lays down so his back is towards the other gulping inaudibly. "Well... um... good night..." "Goodnight Mr. Kowalski."

* * *

Horror, and vicious things, flooded Gary's thought gates. He was receiving his usual nightmare of losing everything he had. His family, and surprisingly femmeboy. He tossed and turned in his sleep with sweat practically drenching his head and around his adam's apple. What was he to do?

Pete couldn't sleep as he noticed the other tossing and turning. Having enough of this display, he sat up looking at Gary. _'Is Garreth is really having a nightmare..?'_

"No...don't hurt him...kill me instead..." Gary said in a dark tone.

Pete blinked a few times and began to shake his vulnerable manger. "Wake up Garreth! Wake up!"

Gary slowly opened his eyes to see a worried Pete. "Mmm..."

"I'm sorry to have woken you but I was worried you'd have a panic attack or worse in your sleep. Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

Gary blinks a bit confused. "I was only laying down beside you. I don't think anything would have hurt me."

"What if you got a scratch? Or an Indian burn? Or swallowed too quickly coughing from your saliva or-"

Gary tilts his head. "You are sounding like a panicked mother. Would you calm down. I am okay and nothing is wrong with me."

"Sorry it's a reflex. But are you comfortable?"

Gary crookedly smiled. "Why don't we just go back to sleep. You seem to be in distress."

"Okay." Pete said a bit hesistant at his manger's smile. It was kinda familiar...

"Let's spoon."

Pete's cheeks turned red. "Uh...Sure. As long as you don't have panic attacks in your sleep again.

Gary spooned with Pete and nuzzled his head into the back of his neck. He sighed in comfort at how warm Pete was. But that soon ended when he felt the small figure trembling. "Is this making you uncomfortable?"

"I am not uncomfortable. This is just weird. I mean why are you having nightmares and such? There are doctors who could help with that. I should know. I had that issue for a while."

"A traumatic experience, and I don't trust doctors. Only one."

"Just get some rest. I'll be fine just lying awake."

Gary never responded as Pete felt even breaths ghost on his neck. He was glad the other was sleep, but he was getting nervous and butterflies filled his stomach. Shivering a bit as he glanced back at Gary he saw a peaceful face. He looked like he needed it and tried to stay as quiet as he could.

Sadly he was wide awake until the next morning. Embarrassing situations like this kept his body at alert.


End file.
